


Dax!

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Who will the Doctor, Rose, and Jack meet when they visit Deep Space?
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dax!

“Deep Space Nine!” the Doctor proclaimed as he stepped out of the TARDIS into the loading bay, Rose and Jack following him. “A Starfleet space station, based on an old Cardassian one. Starfleet is here to help mend Bajor after Cardassian occupation.”

They stepped out, and quickly made their way to the busy Promenade. People and aliens bustled around, moving from shop to shop, restaurant to restaurant.

“Hi!” a cheerful woman said, moving over to them. “I’m Lt. Dax! And you are?” she leaned towards the Doctor flirtily.

“I’m the Doctor, and these are Jack and Rose.” the Doctor said, shaking her hand awkwardly.

“The Doctor? Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor.”

Dax laughed, placing a hand on his arm. “Julian isn’t going to like that. You can call me Jadzia. Welcome to Deep Space Nine.”

“Are you flirting?” the Doctor asked, taking note of her body language, leaning in, eye contact, the smile, the touching.

“He’s taken.” Rose said, slipping her hand into the Doctor’s.

“And you?” Jadzia asked with a wink before laughing. “Don’t worry, I’m taken, I’m just flirting. Not to say that polyamory isn’t something I won’t consider. But my girlfriend would be very cross if I did anything without consulting her. So, you want a tour? Or just directions to the best place to get drunk?”

Jack snorted. “Both.”

“Quark’s is the best place to get drunk, but be on the lookout, everything there is a scam. If you’ve got latinum, you’re at risk. If you need new clothes, go to Garak’s, he’ll be grateful for someone with taste.” she glanced over Jack and Rose with a smirk. “And if you like Klingon food,  _ Kalaw's Klingon Kitchen _ is good, but most of the food is half dead. And the holosuites are always open.”

The Doctor flushed red. “Thank you, Jadzia.”

“Always my pleasure. Now, I have work, and Julian is going to kill me if I don’t come to my checkup and let him gossip about Garak. Actually, if you do need something tailored tell me everything that happens. Bye!” she said with a wave. “If you see Major Kira tell her that I’m looking for her. That’s my girlfriend.” Jadzia skipped away.

“That was weird.” Rose said.

“Isn’t it always.” Jack replied.


End file.
